witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract: Bovine Blues
/ 300-330 |Level = 38 |Enemies = Slyzards Slyzard Matriarch |Image = Tw3 Bovine Blues.png |Next = Big Feet to Fill}} Contract: Bovine Blues is a contract quest in the . : Contract: Mysterious Plummeting Cattle. : Urgently needed: specialist used to the strange and extraordinary. Must be fast and reliable. Sorcerer, druid or witcher preferred. Problem involves cattle falling out of sky at night and must be cleared up fast – work must resume at quarry soon as we're up against tight deadlines. For details, see foreman of Ardaiso quarry. Journal entry :: If Geralt inspects cow carcass before taking notice or talking to the foreman. ::: As a well-known rhetorician once put it, one touched by bad luck is liable to break his finger while attempting to clean a nostril. The Witcher, in passing through the ardaiso quarry, happened on a worker who had been crushed by a cow when it fell on him! Intrigued by the circumstances by which this had come to pass, he resolved to ask around about the details of the incident. : A witcher's life is never dull. If there ever comes a point when he's had his fill of cockatrices, strigas or nekkers, he can always count on the world throwing something unusual in his Path. As was the case on this occasion, when a bovine crashed to the ground from the sky, landing right on top of a quarry worker! At last, here was a contract that would surely tear the witcher free of the fetters of the quotidian that so often held him! : Upon inspecting the cow's carcass and the worker's corpse, Geralt established that no plague had caused the incident (as the quarry workers had vehemently claimed), nor was it the result of a distorted portal (as Geralt himself had suspected). Instead, the witcher discovered the cause to be relatively banal. A draconid had been carrying the cow back to its nest. Yet the beast had either lost its grip of overestimated its strength, and the cow had landed in the quarry – and in doing so had crushed one of the workers. : The witcher, an expert in all matters monstrous, was quick to divine that the draconid he sought was a slyzard. All signs seemed to suggest it was a relatively young specimen, that had not only lost its quarry but also been heavily wounded as it accidentally destroyed one of the cranes standing in the quarry. The wound meant the witcher could track the beast easily. He found it quickly, following the trail of its blood. Along the way it turned out the young slyzard's mother had come to help it. Unmoved by this evidence of affection between the beasts, admittedly rare among reptiles in general, Geralt reached the monsters' nest and slew them all. : Having slain the two slyzards, Geralt also incinerated the nest full of slyzard eggs. For as the locals proclaim, "Lebioda helps those who help themselves." : With his hunt done, the witcher informed the quarry workers that he had removed the threat – said threat having been no more than a juvenile slyzard. The foreman breathed a sigh of relief, for his crew could get back to its job – erecting a gigantic statue of the Prophet Lebioda. Objectives * Find the quarry foreman. * Examine the cow carcass and the workman's body. * Use your Witcher Senses to investigate how the crane was damaged. (50 ) * Using your Witcher Senses, follow the wounded draconid's trail. * Use your Witcher Senses to look for clues by the abandoned still. ** Bootlegger's notes on table at distillery. * Use your Witcher Senses to follow the draconid's trail. * Climb to the top of the hill to reach the slyzards. (150 ) * Defeat both slyzards. * Collect the trophy from the mother slyzard. * Optional Destroy the nest and the slyzard eggs. (100 ) * Collect a trophy from the mother slyzard. * Collect a reward for solving the cow mystery. (200 , 300-330 ) Videos File:The Witcher 3 PS4 Blood and Wine - Contract - Bovine Blues - Full Quest @ Death March Category:Blood and Wine quests